


Remus' Advice

by Rxmxsblxck



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BlackxLupin, Family, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Marauders, Mechanic Sirius, Moony - Freeform, Muggle AU, Non-magical AU, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, SiriusxRemus - Freeform, Slash, Wormtail - Freeform, jamesxlily, jily, mentions of abuse, relationship, remusxsirius, voldemort - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxmxsblxck/pseuds/Rxmxsblxck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius works as a car mechanic, and Remus needs to get his friends car fixed before she's back from her holiday; as an angry Lily Evans is not something you want to come across. James Potter will agree with  that.<br/>What follows is a series of unplanned encounters that seem a little too coincidental, texting convos well into the early hours of the day, midnight walks, childish dates and everything in-between.<br/>But both boys have pasts, neither of them are perfect and between them, there are a lot of hurdles to overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

If Remus could give one piece of advice to everyone he met, It would have to be the obvious. Well, obvious to everyone who knew her. Never, never piss off Lily Evans. You would never live it down. Remus would tell you to never make fun of how her hair was the same colour as the fire that was currently burning in his living room. He'd certainly tell you never to try and insult her with a pun involving the flower she was named after. That never went down well. But if Remus could make sure you knew one thing, he'd definitely tell you never to borrow Lily's car while she was away in France. He himself had made this mistake, and deeply, deeply regretted it. It was on his way to work that he'd learnt why this was a bad idea. Remus worked in a small museum in the centre of London. The key part of that sentence was - "centre of london". Parking was hard at the best of times, but in the Centre Of London! It was an almost impossible task. Remus would be the first to admit that he was not the most graceful parker, and lampposts were never helpful in his quest to get to work on time. 

 

It was as the gang of motorbikes sped past that he really regretted his decision to take the car instead of the train. In his haste to protect the wing mirror from the pack of death traps that had just brushed against the BMW, he had swerved onto the pavement. At that exact moment, the universe had been kind enough to make a postbox appear right where the car bonnet was headed. 

A relatively strong sounding crash later, and Remus was mentally running through all the ways Lily could kill him (and planning his funeral, because once Lily Evans had decided to kill, nothing was going to stop her). Just as he'd decided to ask for Lillies as his flower of choice, a soft buzzing from his coat pocket pulled him back to reality. His alarm read 10:30. He leapt out the vehicle and took a few steps forward to survey the damage. His eyes were squinted, almost like if he couldn't see the damage, then there must not be any - and he could go to work as planned; without an impending funeral. Bracing himself, he opened one eyelid. 

It could have been worse, but it was most definitely not good. The left side of the Bonnet was smashed up, the headlight certainly needed replacing. 

With a loud exclamation of "Shit." Remus turned and kicked the postbox that was un arguably the offender this morning. He ignored the families steering their children away from him and looked down the street as if some magical wizard could save him from this disaster. With a girlish scream Remus was certainly not proud of, he spun around as someone tapped him on the shoulder. A boy around his own age was standing there, almost laughing at the situation Remus seemed to be in. He was blonde, and clutching a sausage roll Remus rather thought he didn't need. He was about twice the size of Remus in width, and half in height. It was needless to say, he was not Remus' type. He also looked oddly familiar. 

"Um., H-hello" Remus stuttered, strangling himself inwardly for his inability to speak properly. 

"Hey mate, sorry for laughing, and scaring you," The boy began to speak, he smiled pleasantly and Remus felt a little more at ease. "Isn't this Lily Evans' car?" He shot a questioning look at Remus, who managed to reply with a much more sturdy response. 

"Yeah it is, how did you know?" 

"My friend, Pr- James Potter, he's practically obsessed with her. He saw her in a club once, i think you were with her. Ever since he takes any opportunity to 'bump' into her. I recognised the number plate." The boy said this in a way that made Remus want to laugh. He outstretched his hand to the boy, smiling warmly. "Im Remus Lupin. I've heard quite a lot about James actually, but she only refers to him as "arrogant toe rag". The blonde gave a wheezy chuckle at this, and said; "Yep, that's James. Im Peter by the way, Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you." Remus said, and Peter returned the sentiment. Remus let his gaze wander back to the ruined car in front of him. 

"Peter?" Remus started, 

"Yeah?" 

"I dont suppose you know any mechanics?" Remus inquired, while running a hand through the mop of sandy brown hair atop his head. He turned to look back at Peter, who had both a mischievous smile, and troublemaking sparkle in his eye.

"Funny you should mention that."


	2. Chapter Two

"Is this it?" Remus said to Peter, as he gestured to the buildings on his right. He didn't know quite how he'd ended up outside the mechanics around the corner, car in tow, with Peter. The other boy had explained that, coincidental as may seem, James Potter, the arrogant toe rag, was a mechanic. It had taken them 10 minutes to get to the garages, plus one very heated conversation with Remus' boss, about how this was a literal life or death situation. It was a relatively large place, and they headed for the garage marked "Padfoot and Prongs". 

"what the..?' 

"Don't ask mate. The nicknames were made in year 8, and they've stuck. Both of them are a sucker for tradition." Peter replied in response to Remus query about the bizarre label. 

"You can't be serious" Remus returned;

Peter snorted, "You might want to avoid using that word in there" he replied, nodding towards the garage in front of them. 

"Why?" 

Peter just laughed, without answering the question, and then muttered something that sounded like - 'Its not like his head can get any bigger anyway.' Remus was both curious and confused, and had no time to say anything else before Peter had strode forwards and opened the door to the garage, motioning for Remus to come in. 

He followed, careful not to touch anything for fear of getting oil on his new jumper. It was knitted, and it was beige, but Remus liked it, and that was all he gave a toss about really. At his first glance around the workshop he was quite taken aback by the mess it was in. Oil cans were littered all over the floor. Magazine articles were scattered along the floor and the walls and there were many, many beer cans everywhere. A tall boy, with dark hair that stuck up at the back stood to greet them. Remus recognised this boy, who also had glasses, to be the much talked about James Potter. He outstretched his hand, as the boy shook it, smiling at him. He was told to take a seat on one of the chairs, James took the other and Peter sat on the lower part of the wall, which doubled as some sort of bench. 

"The car poor Remus here needs fixing belongs to Lily Evans" Peter uttered nonchalantly, watching for James' reaction, which was immediate. 

"What?! Is she coming here?! Hows my hair?!" James pulled out his phone to check his reflection, while Peter rolled around laughing. Remus felt a smile creep up his face, he hadn't had anyone to talk to since Lily left a week ago, and he had to admit, he'd been rather lonely.

"As fucked up as ever Prongs, and I swear to Merlin, if this is about bloody ginger again, i'm going to stab myself.' 

 

Another boy strutted into the workshop, turning his back to the group as he removed the leather jacket he was wearing. His back muscles tensed as the jacket slid over his shoulders and Remus felt his breath catch slightly in his throat. As the boy turned he let his gaze wander over this persons face. He had assumed it was 'Padfoot', and felt sure that if he actually tuned into the conversation he was sure he would know for certain. But this boy had shoulder length black hair, that looked remarkably soft to touch. He had cheek bones and a jawline that Remus could cut cheese on. He would have looked intimidating, but his eyes were alive and dancing with that sort of kindness that lets you know someone is a good person. Remus could tell he was slightly taller than this boy, who he had heard James refer to as Padfoot - which confirmed his suspicions. 

He attempted to tune into the conversation going on around him, just to catch the tail end of - 

"And then Remus and Pete brought the car in to be fixed as Lily is away and i get to fix it Padfoot! Cancel all my other bookings! This is for my future wife!" James, or 'Prongs' as he was being referred to by everyone else had just started dancing around the workshop, and for the first time, 'Padfoot' layed his eyes on Remus. 

Remus felt himself start to blush, and also felt remarkably under inspection. He suddenly was very aware of the fact that his legs were too long and he was too skinny and his hair was a mess. Every seemingly insignificant imperfection suddenly seemed so significant under the gaze of what in Remus eyes was a very, very attractive man. Trying to pass off the blushing as over heating, Remus pulled his jumper over his head, re adjusting when he sat back down as part of his shirt had ridden up. To his slight amusement, he saw Padfoot's stare had dropped to where the shirt had moved, and was now hastily moving meaningless items around the workshop to disguise his arousal.

"Pads, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Peter questioned the boy. 

"OH. Oh right yeah, sorry. Im Sirius, Sirius Black"  Sirius outstretched his hand to a very flushed Remus, who took it, while responding with "Remus. Remus Lupin". As the two boys broke their handshake Sirius muttered, "Nice to meet you Remus". In a low voice, sounding the way caramel tastes, just loud enough for Remus to hear. Sirius winked, and turned away smirking - as Remus crossed his legs in his seat, with his cheeks almost as red as the fire extinguisher on the wall. 

Peter was very confused by the whole situation, and muttered something about going to check on James, slinking out the workshop without being heavily acknowledged. Sirius perched himself on the wall in front of Remus, Studying the boy with grey eyes that, despite their colour, were more lively and beautiful than any others Remus could think of, and his own Amber/Brown pair seemed quite dull in comparison. Without realising what he had been doing, Remus was snapped out of his trace with the cocky announcement of the words; "You're staring". 

"Shit, s-Sorry." Was all Remus could summon as a response. His face got even hotter, which he didn't think was possible, and Sirius leant forwards, running his eyes over Remus, lingering slightly on the spot where Remus' shirt had previously ridden up. 

"Don't be. Seen something you like?" Sirius looked into his eyes, a smirk plastered on his already handsome face. Remus ran his hand through his hair, and muttered the words "Shut up." Padfoot laughed, almost like a bark, and Remus let the sound wash over him, privately thinking it was the most beautiful and charming sound he'd ever heard. He sat up; new waves of confidence rushing over him, and before he really knew what he was saying he'd uttered the words; "It's not like you're any better. Your eyes haven't left my torso for the last few minutes." He looked straight at Sirius, who was certainly looking slightly embarrassed, but brushed it off, moving in so he was directly in front of Remus. Remus suddenly felt very conscious of his hands, and didn't quite know where to place them. They were sweating, and he tried to wipe them on on his jeans but was unsuccessful. Sirius leant in close to whisper something, and Remus felt his heart rate increase rapidly. It felt like there was a chained wolf in his chest or something. Sirius' voice dropped and he murmured, "Damn. I like my men fiesty, and gorgeous of course. You seem to fit both categories." He pulled back to check Remus' arousal, and, smirking again, continued: "You are also completely fuckable. But don't worry about that just yet." He finished and then winked again at Remus, who was a blushing, over heated, mess. 

 

The door to the garage opened, and James stood there, laughing to himself before saying, "wow, Wormtail was right, you two are eye-fucking." 

Sirius sprung back in surprise and just laughed, whereas Remus was determined to reclaim his dignity, said "Is Wormtail Peter?" (he chose to ignore the other statement James had made.) 

James nodded and then said, "He's waiting for you out front, He will take you home, or wherever you need to be. Me or Sirius will call you about the car, it will be done in a few days." 

Remus gave his thanks and started to head towards the door, when Sirius cut him off and handed him a pen and paper. 

"W-Whats your number? I'll call you, about the car i mean." Sirius was struggling to get his words out and there was a very audible snort of laugher from James in the back of the workshop. 

It was now Remus' turn to smirk, and he did so as he wrote his number down for the dark haired boy. He handed it back to Sirius and winked, smiling at how Sirius started to try and hide his blushing cheeks. He turned and left the workshop, completely unsure about how to feel about the events of the day. 

He let out a long breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, and laughed up at the sky. 

 

"Oh Lily Evans, you are going to hear quite a few stories when you get back."

Remus got out of Peter's car ,with a much more definite bounce in his step now that he'd met Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys !! Thank you so much for reading the first few chapters of my little drabble, I do have plenty of ideas of where to take this story; but I don't know if it makes sense for me to just leave it here .? Please leave feedback as some form of encouragement for me to get off my lazy backside and write for you! - I'm a high key procrastinator :(: xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the texting part - if there's an '*' by the time of the message, it means it was sent by Sirius.

Remus had been pondering around his flat for 3 hours now. The carpets were wearing thin underneath the soles of his out-of-date shoes. and he almost felt the need to mutter hasty apologies to the fibres he was pressing his feet into. He had tried to make a simple microwave meal, his favourite - spaghetti bolognese. He may make one hell of an mess every time he raised the the fork, but it tasted good so he didn't mind. However, his mind was so frequently wandering to the simple features of the raven haired boy at the mechanics. Well, simple wasn't quite the word. To Remus Lupin, Sirius Black made any 'simple' feature look remarkably drastic. Since he left the mechanics, Remus had been smiling like a goof at the furniture, and chuckling whenever he thought of the mild flirtation the two of them had entered into. There had been some thoughts running through the head of the amber eyed boy; thoughts not suitable for anyone to know about. These 'thoughts' had caused Remus to take a shameful trip to his bathroom once or twice, as an attempt to get rid of the developing hardness in his trousers. He had changed out of his jeans into his joggers, to anyone who asked he would have claimed 'purely for comfort', which was partly true - but it also was much easier to handle a cracking boner when he wasn't being suffocated by tight denim. 

It was during one of these bathroom excursions he had remembered about his dinner, and rushed to the kitchen to realise that he had left it on for quite a while - and it was now wasted. He sighed to himself, and reached out for a large bar of chocolate to satisfy his growling stomach. But this only provoked more inappropriate scenarios of a certain Sirius Black having chocolate licked off him by the sandy haired victim to dance through his head. He slammed his hand down on the table. Was there nothing this boy hadn't suddenly infiltrated in his life ?

Yet there was a part of Remus that was incredibly paranoid. He was highly worried that the dark haired boy would get someone else to call about the car, and had only flirted back with Remus because that was what he did, not because he was anyone special. He couldn't help himself from tensing every his phone buzzed with a notification from either his parents or Lily, who he had yet to tell about the day's events. He was desperate to get her advice on the matter , because Lily Evans just seemed to know things. It would require telling her about the car, however, and the slightly blinding factor that he had left the car in James Potter's hands; and as much as he needed her help he wasn't quite ready to face her wrath yet. 

After attempting to watch a few unnecessary programs that were just so boring. Remus decided that he might as well hit the hay. As he unchanged he winced as he caught sight of the scars that ran along and across his back like a map. These were marks he definitely didn't want Sirius, or anyone for that matter to see. He shook his head as he tried to remove the reminders from his mind. He slipped into the crisp white sheets and attempted to doze into a dreamland full of mechanics and piercing grey eyes. 

•••

Across the town, Sirius Black was completely and utterly convinced he was going mad. He had walked into every room in the flat he shared with James, with a purpose and immediately forgetting what that purpose was. He had been so distracted all evening with thoughts of the scrawny looking boy from the garage this morning. Remus Lupin, Sirius had found himself muttering the name out loud several times that evening, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. This particular habit, James was finding rather annoying. In order to get some form of revenge, James had threatened to cancel their series link to 'Ex on the beach', which was Sirius favourite. This has caused Sirius to sprint upstairs in case his brain did any more stupid things that could mean he lost his favourite TV show. He was, quite honestly, baffled by the day's events. 

He had never, ever, felt so nervous around a boy before. It didn't exactly show: because Sirius Black was a master flirter. But he had felt so many tingles from the other boys mere presence. It was strange, because the other boy wasn't exactly an Adonis; but something about him had actually captured Sirius' attention - and this was rare - for a great attention span was not something possessed by him. 

As the evening ran on, his desire to speak to the quiet, jumper wearing boy grew stronger and stronger; and he twice found himself typing texts to the number that was strictly for business, and then back spacing the letters he had strung to form a greeting. 

He stripped of his clothes, apart from his boxers and sank into the heaven that was his bed; before sighing and reaching out for his phone.

*(23:04) Hey, it's Sirius (the devilishly handsome God), this is Remus right? 

(23:08) Yes, I'm Remus, but it's nearing midnight ! Surely my car isn't done yet?

*(23:14) Um, no. But I was thinking about you, so I thought I'd see how your nights been..? ;)

(23:15) Thinking about me? & It's been incredibly tedious thank you for asking, what about yours? 

*(23:17) Yes, and shame! You should have come round, I'd have thought of a few things we could do ;)

(23:18) 1) Please stop with the winky faces. 2) You're such a fuck boy. 

*(23:22) I'm actually not.

(23:30) Oh, sorry.

*(23:31) It's fine, I'm a flirt, but I don't use people or anything like that. 

(23:32) Good to know. 

*(23:35) Woah

(23:36) What?

*(23:38) You're so sarcastic, I might need some healing cream from the burns. 

*(23:39) Did I just beat you at your own game?

(23:40) Would you like me to apply it for you? 

*(23:41) FUCK

(23:42) Too much? Sorry.

(23:44) Sirius, are you okay?

*(23:47) No no no not too much, not too much at all. It's cute that even when you're flirtatious you're polite.

(23:49) It's just a habit, I read a lot so I just pick up polite language. 

(23:50) There aren't many books that include phrases like: "yo bruv send a bell to the birds and let them hang @ the crib."

*(23:52) I might actually wet myself from laughter 

(23:53) I'm so glad that the lack of current slang in English Literature is amusing for you.

*(23:54) is there any time you aren't polite? 

(23:56) When I'm fucking someone so hard they can't speak I tend to let my grammar slip slightly. 

*(23:56) hmpfjtje

(23:57) Sorry, What?

*(23:58) brb need to go wank

(23:59) Oh my god.

(00:00) Goodnight, Sirius Black.

*(00:15) Goodnight, Remus Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some feedback, it's great motivation ! :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An asterix '*' at the start of a text message means it is from Sirius.  
> Please leave some feedback when you finish reading the chapter! xxx

Remus awoke the next morning with a smile already plastered on his face; if this was a consequence of associating with Sirius Black, Remus was sure he would never get another wrinkle for as long as he knew the mesmerising bad boy. He pulled one hand out from under the sheets to rub the sleep out of his tawny eyes and then outstretched his fingers to close them around the device that held the conversation from the night before. When the first message had come through Remus was taking a trip to the bathroom - just to brush his teeth (nothing sinister at the late hour) - and would have been very ashamed to admit that he had nearly dropped his phone down the toilet in his shock and haste to construct an acceptable reply. Each time a reply came through, he would panic himself into thinking the other boy was finding him annoying, and cursing himself at his own awkwardness. Yet Sirius had continued the conversation up to a point when Remus was smirking at the reaction he gotten when he whipped out a flirtatious comment here and there. It had been nice, to have someone to flirt with. Remus would be the first to admit that it had been a while since he'd had someone to talk to, and he was tired of being lonely. 

He hesitated slightly, and then decided to send a text to Sirius, after all, the other boy had texted first yesterday - and there wasn't any harm letting the other boy know he was interested, was there?   
Yawning as he typed, Remus allowed his fingers to hit the appropriate keys. 

(10:32) Good Morning.

He sat for a few moments, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the small word "delivered" to turn into "read". He exhaled, letting out a long breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. He shifted slightly, so his Marvel duvet only covered his lower half rather than up to his neck. From a young age Remus had found himself obsessed with the The Avengers- he had dreamed of being a superhero. His favourite was Hawkeye, as Remus was always one to root for the underdog. As he scrolled through his social media to check up on Lily's Paris excursion he saw the familiar message bar appear at the top of his screen. 

*(10:40) You're awake! I've been up for hours but i was worried i would disturb you from your slumber.

He smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, and sat up fully as he continued to type. 

(10:40) Don't worry about that, I'm a very heavy sleeper. The Hulk himself could sit on me and I would just grunt and roll over. 

He braced himself for the response he would get. He usually tried to drop his nerdy habits into conversation so that they didn't come as a shock to any potential dates (not that there were many), and this therefore stopped there being anymore awkwardness further down the line.

*(10:41) omg!! You like the Avengers ?! I really did strike it lucky when you ran into Good Ol' Wormy. 

Remus let out a sigh. It was official. This boy was perfect. 

(10:43) Easy Tiger, we've only known each other a day. & Yes! I love them, ever since I was young I've always loved the whole franchise. 

*(10:43) Me too !! I make Prongs watch them with me every christmas. He always complains, but secretly i know he loves it. 

(10:44) I'm sorry to derail this conversation, but I just have to ask, what is the deal with the nicknames..?

*(10:46) Ah, i thought this would come up at some point. 

*(10:46) Prongs got his because he once was trying to impress a girl at our school and managed to trip across a chair in the lunch hall. He fell flat on his face in front of her, but the funniest bit was he had landed with his hand straight onto a fork on the ground. The prongs were so deep into his skin he passed out and needed surgery. He could never face her again after that, it was hysterical. People started calling it the 'Prongs incident'; and the name kinda stuck. 

(10:47) And Padfoot?

*(10:47) There was an incident with a feminine hygiene product, i don't want to explain any more than that.

(10:47) Right, and Wormtail..?

*(10:48) You really, really don't want to know. 

(10:50) Fair enough. Anyway what are you up to on this fine Sunday in the crisp Autumn months?

*(10:51) Dude. It's November, it's more like Winter. 

(10:52) Didn't answer my question. 

*(10:53) I'll be fixing your car!!

(10:53) But it's a Sunday!!! 

*(10:54) Thank you for enlightening me, i wasn't aware. 

(10:55) Let me reword that; Why are you working on a Sunday?

*(10:56) Bc my dear friend Prongs has decided that no fun can be had until Lily Evans' car is 100% back in working order.

(10:56) Oh. Gosh I'm sorry that my bad driving skills has ruined your day off.

*(10:57) Its fine, you can repay me sometime ;) 

(10:58) I'm off to have breakfast before something embarrassing happens. 

*(11:00) ;) 

 

\-------------

 

Remus hadn't got enough milk to make tea and pancakes, and tea was a necessity in the mornings, so he'd have to make do with toast. Once he'd finished and not washed up - which was something he was allowed to do thank you very much, being a bachelor and all - he headed back into his bedroom to get dressed. He was about to pull his jumper over his head when he caught sight of the scar that dominated his back. He twisted away but he couldn't get the memory out of his head. He could recall only shrinking into the corner of his room as he heard the footsteps and shouting pounding up the stairs louder than his heartbeat.

He tugged the wool over his messy hair as a safety net, if no one could see the scars, there weren't there. Simple. He looked into the mirror, running one hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it before shrugging and giving up. 

He grabbed his wallet and set out for his second home, the book shop just around the corner form his flat. 

It was nearing 13:00 by the time Remus set foot in the store, hearing the familiar chime of the bell as the door swung closed behind him. He smiled to the owner, a lovely young girl named Alice, who was friends with both him and Lily. He walked over to her, ducking around a group of teenage girls who had given him the twice over when he had entered the shop. She smiled back at him, and moved to the front of the desk so she could engage in conversation. 

"I heard you crashed Lily's car." 

She raised an eyebrow at him while giving a slight smirk at the baffled expression on Remus face. 

"How did you hear that?" He queried, feeling rather confused. The only people who knew about the incident were James, Peter and Sirius, and none of them knew Alice.. did they?

"You know the guy I'm seeing, Frank? He's good friends with James Potter - and apparently he's servicing the car after a certain 'Remus Lupin' crashed it. 

"Ah." Was the only response Remus seemed able to give. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to risk your life by telling her. I care for you too much to do that." She laughed slightly as Remus clutched comically at his heart, muttering a thousand and one thank yous to the blonde. 

"The more pressing point is, did you meet Sirius Black?" She followed up with, giving Remus a very exaggerated wink, which caused him to snort with laughter, and then respond with:

"I did, but why is that important?"

"Oh come on Remus. The guy is fucking hot, and he's queer as hell. If i know you at all you definitely started sporting a hard on practically the second you saw him."

Remus let out a low groan, lowering his head so it rested on the edge of the counter and then repeatedly banging it along the wood. This made Alice laugh, before saying in a sing-song voice "knew it." 

Remus raised his head and proceeded to give Alice an account as to what had happened in the garage, and the later texting that had occurred in the past 24 hours. Alice was clapping her hands together in excitement, before gasping and exclaiming : "Remus he's obviously interested! Sirius never, ever texts first. He doesn't even text. He only does one night fucks, and he hasn't even had one of them in a while. He likes you, trust me!" 

Remus sank lower into his seat, blushing the same colour as his maroon jumper. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, oblivious to the bell at the door chiming once again, and looked at Alice's face with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. 

"Alice, really? The man looks like a God. He's bloody gorgeous with his hair and his eyes, fuck Alice, his eyes. How is he a mechanic? He should be a model! Even his fucking back made me want to go and toss him off in a cupboard. How on earth could someone like that, like someone like me?" 

He met Alice's eyes, which were streamed with tears. Her whole body was clearly withholding the urge to burst out laughing. He started to speak again - "Alice this isn't funny-"

He was cut off as a low voice sounded from behind him, the voice was smooth, but laced with amusement. 

"Well. I do hope you're talking about me, and not Prongs or Wormtail, else i'd be feeling quite cheated." 

Remus shrank back into his seat, his embarrassment threatening to overwhelm him - and he looked down, silently willing the ground to just swallow him up. His entire face got even more flushed, and as he turned around he let out a whine of regret at saying his last statement. His heart was beating twice as fast as before, and he could feel all his thoughts swirling around his head like a whirlpool. Letting his gaze head upwards, he was met with a pair of stormy grey eyes, that held a mischievous twinkle. As the eye contact was held, Remus felt the whole world slow down, and he hardly heard Alice chuckle and mutter: "I'll leave you two to it." Before winking and ducking into the backroom. 

"Bloody fucking shit." Were the only words that escaped his lips as he looked at the gorgeous boy before him. 

A harmonious bark of laughter echoed across the book shop, and Remus had never felt so helplessly weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Leave some feedback if you enjoyed this story so far! xxx  
> \- H xx


End file.
